The Hokage
by Peincake
Summary: Hokage is an infamous vigilante known for his ruthless sense of justice. His broadcasted defeat of No. 2 Hero, Endeavor, only further catapults him into notoriety. His existence and actions cause ripples that can never be repaired, and brings salvation to those who are rejected by society. Naruto and Ryuko pairing.


**Hey. I discovered BNHA not too long ago and thought very highly of its character-driven story, and so wanted to obviously read the crossover fics. I did not find a single good fic in this entire crossover section, so I decided to do it myself. It gets hard due to how OP post war Naruto is, but everything is possible.**

 **This will be a character driven, romance driven story as well. Pairing is Naruto and Ryuko. No harems, I am not budging on this at all.**

* * *

 **Genma**

"We should probably go back, no?" Genma urged, the shades sent by the buildings darkening their surroundings. "There's no reason to go for more."

"What's got you so scared?" Hajim asked, a smile tugging on the edge of his tanned cheeks.

Genma acknowledged the subconscious tease with a deep scowl. But he didn't rise to the bait, he had been the target of their snickers for months. "We got all bags. Job is done." he said. "Plus, the heroes could be coming."

The other man in the group turned and invaded upon Genma's personal space. "No heroes are coming." Yonbi said with a hint of a growl. "Those idiots' hands are tied."

Genma agreed, the heroes were a bit too preoccupied by the attack on Seaside Arena. But that meant little when there were thousands of heroes.

"So? Why even risk it?" he pleaded. "This is enough to last our lives a hundred-times over-"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth already!" Yonbi wrapped his hands around his collar and tugged him into his face. Genma could feel Yonbi's breath on his nose, and the licks of spit above his lips from his yelling. Grinding his teeth, Genma placed his hands on his shoulder and threw him onto the dumpster beside them. The metal shook with a loud rattle, and the top came down hard sounding a loud bang. Yonbi bounced off quickly and came back quicker than before.

"Stop!" Hajim came between them. "You two are making too much noise. If I hear another yap outta either of you, my fists are breaking your skulls open." he said. Genma swallowed hard. Hajim was a laid back leader, but he was equally terrifying. Especially as Genma had seen Hajim beat what used to be the rest of the group to death with his fists alone. Their skulls had cracked open and spilled like busting a pumpkin with a baseball bat.

Yonbi stilled, breathing heavily. Hajim passed him further into the dark reach of the alleyway. Genma followed soon, and Yonbi closely behind him. Genma did not like Yonbi - he was an asshole that should have been bludgeoned along with the rest of the group. He didn't like Hajim either, but he had given him opportunities that no one else had - money, girls, a place to live.

Soon light pierced the alleyway and gave way to the dim streetlights. Across from the alley exit was a lightbulb of a building - it was uninteresting and a basic looking building. It would be easily passed over if not for the sign hanging over: Tanku Bank. It looked typical and unsuspecting, if not for the wriggling of the shadows inside.

"We should just kill them." Yonbi said, his walk speeding up next to Hajim. Genma frowned and looked to Hajim.

Their leader shook his head. "Not worth the attention." Genma was glad. He did not want to kill the hostages in the bank, was there a reason to rid them off their typical lives so abruptly? He was unsure of Yonbi's continuous thirst for blood, he was always pining for unreasonable and unneeded actions.

Genma felt a shiver lay waste to his back; he jerked unusually as the shock left his body. Pausing for a second, he watched the backs of his peers grow smaller - and soon continued after them. He really wanted to go back now. This night was more unusual than any other to him - any other robbing and any other job. The night was darker, the winds were colder. Perhaps it was due to the importance of the job, moreover it might have been due to the approaching winter.

Hajim glanced back at him. Genma stilled for a moment, but continued with faux confidence. It would do no well to show weakness at the last leg of their partnership. Memories of ruined bodies flashed past his eyes.

Hajim strolled through the door into the bank lobby. Desks toppled, chandeliers crushed - it was the vision of ruin. Yonbi stepped over one of the wriggling women, gagged and roped tightly. He seemed to step on her hair purposefully. His shoe twisted out a few strands, and her scream of pain pierced through the gag easily.

Yonbi spun on his feet and buried it in her stomach. It was effective in making her quiet. "Shut your mouth." he smiled. As Genma passed by her he noted the smear of makeup around her eyes, along with the drips of black going down her face. She shook hard in her spot.

"Yonbi." Hajim said, standing by a clean, pale yellow coloured wall. Yonbi turned and walked towards him, passing him. Slowly he raised his hands and planted them on the wall. He paused for a couple moments, before lowering back down his hands.

"There are a couple more bars in four-five-three-two, and five-two-four-zero." He said; his eyes were closed and he wore a smile proudly.

Genma had to admit his quirk was useful, especially for his profession. To be able to view everything inside a building was almost too perfect for this job.

Hajim turned to face Genma. "You stay and keep watch. Yonbi come get the rest with me." he ordered, walking off. Yonbi smile was a projectile meant to hurl straight at Genma's heart. But Genma just scoffed and walked back towards the entrance.

Noticing the girl shaking back on the floor, he rolled his eyes before walking over to her body. "Relax." he said, low. Her black eyes roamed up to meet his; it was glossed and glinted. "You won't die." he smiled and crouched. His hands unravelled her bondages.

"Do not move, or I'll be in trouble." He said, standing back up. The other hostages squirmed to catch his attention, but he paid them no mind. If the woman noticed she had been unburdened, she did not show it.

He jumped at the sound of the bank alarm blaring through the roof-equipped speakers. Fear nipped at his heart like an unrelenting wolf; it was clear that Hajim and Yonbi must have blundered in the worst way. Reserve heroes and police were no doubt already on their way, and Genma supposed not even his quirk along with Hajim's could defend them from the onslaught of society's hounds.

A breeze of wind stroked alongside his cheeks. A bit of yellow walked past his gaze slowly, a strolling man headed for the exit. He walked leisurely, as if blind to the situation - sounds along with sight.

"Hey!" Genma went to grab his arm before stilling. His whiskers adorning his white clay mask, the blond hair, tanned skin - the black and the orange; the height and the aura. He memorized this once, all criminals had. The infamous _Hokage_ , the cold murderer of anything remotely bothering the law. Genma used to jape that perhaps the man even slaughtered litterers.

Gemma reeled backwards and he kept walking off. He wondered if this was what that woman had felt. Heart beating, sweat coming from his hair in waves - was this the same fear that they had felt?

The man stopped. Genma forcefully kept himself standing upright. He turned, and time slowed. Genma recounted the moments that had led to this. His eyes were blue, it was all that Genma could see. "Don't go looking for your friends." his words were miniature daggers, pricking his skin and forcing out goosebumps and chills.

The woman from before pounced from her position and scrambled before the man. She looked ghastly as she gripped his hands. "Thank you," she said shakily, repeating it again and again. The man raised his hands to brush the back of his hair. He looked normal for a moment. Genma knew different. _Hokage_ was the same as every other bigshot villain. He was a murderer just like the rest. Even if he called himself a vigilante, he was just a hypocrite in the end.

He was on the news every other day. He killed. He was hunted by heroes alike. Just because the news and the fanboys loved him, did not conceal his horrid streak of murders. It wasn't ever just normal merciful deaths. The bodies were always mangled and destroyed as if torn from under the skin itself. Just like Hajim. _Hokage's_ carefree disposition just made him even worse. The man had hundreds of bodies on his conscious. He didn't deserve to act nice.

"It's nothing, really." _Hokage_ said. His voice was different than he would have thought. "Stay here. The police are coming." he gave a thumbs up. The smile on the woman betrayed the way she looked, her makeup still dripping and smearing.

He wasn't wrong. It was but a moment before the sounds of the sirens came. Genma knew it was over for him then and there. There was no running, lest he find his entrails spilled across the floor. There was nothing.

 _Hokage_ ruffled the woman's bunned black hair and disappeared. He did not walk, did not run. He just simply was gone. She looked as shocked as Genma supposed that he did.

When he felt the warm rough hands of the police grabbing his hands, he wondered how long he stood there gawking. His life was over in moments, in just a flash of yellow.

Every day in jail he would remember that accursed man.

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya 0 - Prologue**

The hospital room was too noisy. Between the sounds of the television to the beeping, Izuku found it difficult to focus on his novel. With a sigh he closed the book, laying it on his side. He twitched from the pain of the action, remembering to be delicate with his healing body.

He had hurt himself again. It was becoming too common an occurrence. Perhaps his teacher was correct in assuming that he would simply become a liability to the rest of his fellow students. Izuku groaned at the ache resonating through his body.

The door slid open with a short clank. Looking at the edge of his eye, Izuku watched as _All Might_ strolled through the door and to his side. His suit was a bit too bright for the blandness of the hospital room. Izuku smiled easily.

"Ah, good morning young Midoriya." he said, raising his hand to scratch his stretched cheeks. He was a ghastly looking man, with skin holding tight upon his bones. Nothing like how he truly looked like. " _Recovery Girl_ told me you can leave today." He pulled back the chair near his bed and sat down.

Izuku sighed. "Yeah," he gave a glance at the blanket concealing his healing legs. They were bruised blue from just using his power, his bones always continually falling to the strain of the unrelenting power. Luckily for him he had Recovery Girl, lest he be permanently stuck a patient.

"Young Midoriya," _All Might_ said. "I have to thank you for saving me. If not for the time you bought us, I would have been in a tight spot." He gave a small smile.

Izuku laughed, "You said that yesterday."

 _All Might_ scratched his cheek. "Ah, did I?" Izuku never truly adjusted to the disparity of personality between _All Might's_ persona and him naturally. He was almost lame and plain at times, much like Izuku himself.

The television spoke, " _Hokage_ has been attributed with the reprimandation of three criminals found guilty of the attempted robbery of Tanksu bank last night." the newscaster was a beautiful blonde, with cat like ears attached to the top of her head. "Much unlike _Hokage_ however, they were spared of his usual abominable violence. Is this a turn around for the typically despicable vigilante? We have two experts here today for this very discussion."

The television's colour closed into itself with a click. Izuku turned to face _All Might_ , the controller in his grips. The man wore a frown and said, "We don't need to see that." Izuku thought curiously of his teacher's behaviour.

 _All Might_ faced him, his lips pressed thin. "That kid is the opposite of you, young Midoriya. His legs do not move to save; he is a villain, not a vigilante."

Kid? Izuku wondered if that was the best term to describe _Hokage._ He stayed silent at that, and listened. He thought of _Hokage_ in the same manner he thought of any other hero. _Hokage_ was always a daily topic in the Hero forums, but he was mostly adored by the more twisted and disliked members. Perhaps he was thinking of him incorrectly. If _All Might_ thought poorly of him, then he must have been a lot worse than the news portrayed him.

"Operating around the law," _All Might's_ blue eyes seemed to swirl in a hurricane of ghastly light. "that is no way to be a hero." Izuku smiled slightly at his teacher's passion. Nodding made _All Might_ loosen in his seat.

Izuku asked, with a moment of hesitation, "Have you met him?" _All Might_ wiggled slightly in his seat, his jaw clenching and his hands constricting into fists. He seemed uneased.

"Once or twice, young Midoriya." He said, not speaking more on the subject. Izuku slowly nodded.

 _All Might_ glanced at his watch and stood. "I must go. See you tomorrow, young Midoriya." He took his time leaving the room. Izuku watched his back as he disappeared behind the sliding door.

He moved his eye to the remote, and quickly pressed the power button.

"He spared three people, out of the hundreds he has brutally slaughtered! Who cares if he spares three?"

"What matters is that he spared these three, he is changing."

"That changes nothing! He is a murderer!"

"That is not what the debate is about. _Hokage_ is a hero more than a villain, and this proves that."

"A murderer is a murderer. Not even villains are always content with murder."

"A hero is a hero. You don't need a license to be a hero. And you don't even need a quirk. Anyone can be a hero!"

Izuku sighed and clicked the television off again, questioning how they could possibly be experts on anything. _Anyone can be a hero_. Izuku thought about that statement. Was _Hokage's_ way that different from the others. Was his situation any different than Izuku's? Would he have skirted the law as well if it meant fulfilling his dream?

The clang of the door opening caught Izuku's attention again. _Recovery Girl_ walked close, her head barely peeking over the bed. She smelt of old medicine. "Ah, Midoriya. I hope Toshinori didn't bother you too much." She smiled. Izuku liked the kind elder, she was too nice.

"N-no, he didn't." Izuku laughed. It was odd how a woman so small could scare a man so powerful.

 _Recovery Girl_ smiled again. "Good. You can go anytime Midoriya, just watch your fingers." She smooched his hands once more before walking back out of the room.

It didn't take long for Izuku to stand from his bed, wincing from the pain flowing through his body like a course, rough river. Mainly it pooled in his legs, but it was a soreness as opposed to the absolute destroyed feeling it had given before. It was like the pain post a day of rigorous running.

Sliding the door, Izuku was reminded by the busy hallways that this was not a hospital. The sound of chattering, laughing; followed by the smell of deodorant and sweat, then the feeling of heat and anxiety. He was not going to get used to the halls of U academy.

He saw a head of red somewhere deep inside the hallway. Blinking once, he quickly noticed Kirishima pushing Asui into the lockers harshly. He was acting like an animal enraged, with eyes enlarged and mouth bared open.

Asui had no visible reaction past her furrowed brows.

Izuku made his way past the bodies in the hallway, getting closer to his classmates.

"Take that back! He's manly, more manly than most heroes!" Kirishima said, raising his hands aggressively.

"Hey!" Izuku got in between the two, causing Kirishima to step backwards. Kirishima pointed at Asui and smashed his teeth together. "She started it!"

Izuku only watched him with wavering eyes. Kirishima's face dropped before he quickly made his way down the hallway.

Izuku felt Asui's long hands grip his shoulder. "Thank you, Izuku." She said. Her shoulders were dipped more than usual. "But please don't think low of Kirishima, ribbit."

Izuku turned to face her, before wincing at the closeity. He could feel the heat of her body. His face felt hot as he quickly backtracked, his hands attempting to cover his embarrassment.

She put a finger on her mouth, her tongue falling out of her mouth. "His mom was in the bank incident last night. I had no idea," she continued. "I should apologize."

He recovered. "Is his mom okay?"

Asui shook her head, her tongue flailing with it. "I didn't get to ask. _Hokage_ saved his mom and he feels the need to defend him." She said. She put her finger back on her mouth. "That's why he pushed me. I said distasteful things, ribbit."

Izuku smiled. "Kirishima would forgive you easily. Don't worry Asui."

Asui's large eyes blinked. "Thank you, Izuku." She flicked her tongue at his nose and giggled when he yelped and blushed. "And call me Tsu."

Izuku let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He turned and looked for a glimpse of Kirishima, but found nothing. He must have already left the school and taken his way home. _Hokage_ saved his mom.

Was it that wrong to feel indebted to _Hokage_?

"Are you well?" Tsu asked. Her head tilted so slightly. She aimed her black eyes to his bandaged legs and hands; he must have looked odd he realized.

Izuku felt the heat on his cheeks again. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He brought up and clenched his fist, but didn't expect the sudden shock that came. He flinched and let out a low gasp.

Tsu quickly wrapped around his hand. "Don't push yourself, ribbit." Izuku sweated at the contact. _Girls feel so soft!_

" _Deku_!"

Asui turned her head to face the shout. "Ochako," Tsu tapped her lips and looked away. "I should go home." she took her hands off Izuku's and backed up.

"Bye Tsu." Izuku stammered. Tsu turned and smiled. "Bye." She waved and walked off.

" _Deku_ ," Ochako shoved her round face straight into Midoriya's. He took a few steps back, heating up again. She had her eyes furrowed and her lips were straightened. "What did Asui need?" She whipped her head to face the direction Tsu left.

"Nothing, why?" Izuku asked, rubbing the back of his neck. She frowned and got closer. "Come on we need to find Iida!" she pulled him alongside her, dashing down the hallway.

"What, why what is it?" He said hurriedly. Was Iida in trouble?

She turned and stuck her tongue out. "Duh," she smiled. "It's time to go home!"

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki 0 - Prologue**

The cusps of light fled the skies as the sun fell. Blue vividly filled the skies tattered with dark hints, and grey smokes. Naruto wondered why it was that the stars so rarely graced the city line, just the sole moon, who shined so courageously. How long had it been before he had seen the stars of his home, whether it be from atop his father's head or from the streets of his city. The world had its own beauty now, but none of the natural exuberance and grace previously displayed.

He sighed, sticking his hands into his jacket pocket to keep warmth. It was an oddly cold night. Winter was coming soon, but the winds bit deeper than it should in summer. He walked alongside the city streets, taking in the man made beauty of lights and cars, music and chatter. It was a lively night. Unlike his home, it did not take a special night for the streets to be filled with such celebration.

"Hey~" a lone woman called. Naruto took in her flirty disposition first, and her risque appearance second. Naruto smiled warmly and waved his hands in an away manner. "No thank you, miss." He said, laughing at her pout. She seemed kind enough, not at all desperate - Naruto noted. He appreciated when they were easily swayed off pursuing his business. Pulling out his wallet, he took out a few hundreds, and handed it to her.

She had wide eyes. "Oh," She looked up with a quirked brow and a curled smile. "Second thoughts?" she whispered, their hands brushing as she took the bills. Naruto laughed again. "No," he put the wallet back deep into his pocket. He had never parted ways with that wallet, with its unique childish appearance and everything. It had meant too much.

"Thank you," She sighed. Naruto nodded and began walking his way again. The money did not belong to him anyway. He didn't work. He didn't exactly have the easiest time getting hired, the streets were comfortable enough he supposed. That bank incident he supposed was the most money he had ever seen, and so he partook in a few bills. It wouldn't be noticeable, he hoped.

"Hey!" she called out to him. Naruto turned to see her jogging down the street. She stopped before him, her eyes dancing around. She fidgeted ever so slightly, a moving of her fingers and the tapping of her heels. "I know who you are."

Naruto only raised an eyebrow. "What?" his face fell ever so slightly. His eyes drooping to mirror his frown. "and I thought I did so well with my outfit…" He eyed her. Detailing her appearance again, hoping to find a hint of who she was. His eyes landed on the tattoo around her armpit - a small arrow.

He pointed at it. "You live in the Hub too?"

She followed his finger and nodded. "I'm no villain or vigilante though." she said. "I've seen you a couple times. Your outfit doesn't hide you at all!" she giggled. "You even have the same whiskers." she pointed.

He smiled. "Oi! I'm a pretty evil guy ya know. You probably shouldn't be running up to me." He gave his best evil grin, it must have looked awful because she giggled again. He was going to have to transform next time he walked the streets, he noted.

"Normal people must think that." She said. "I'm a whore who lives in the Hub, I'm not stupid."

Naruto scratched a whisker. _What does that mean?_

"This money is from that bank thing last night right?" She tilted her head. Her smile was that of a succubus. Naruto despite all that kept him straight - knew she was beautiful. The red hair was an obvious plus.

He pouted. "So?"

She stood straight. "I have to thank you again. I'm trying to save enough so I can get out of the Hub and into the city." the lights in her eyes danced. "I want to live in an apartment, and be a stripper." She did a small spin, her skirt lifting. "And my name will be Hisui!" she pointed at her green eyes.

Naruto held back a bewildered expression. "Uh," he stammered. "That's a good dream." he whispered. She grinned and grabbed onto his arm. Her head only reached his chest, and she smelt of strawberries.

"You're going to the Hub now right?" She tilted her head. "You can stay with me."

Naruto let his cheeks redden every so slightly. He would be seldom swayed by stray thoughts, this woman was no different from the others. He felt confident in his ability to deny any advancement.

She frowned. "Not like that of course." she said, rushed and low. "I own a room." she began pulling his arm along with her and he followed without any resistance. They walked throughout the streets, holden with scattered groups of people. Naruto noticed the eyes watching. They would do nothing, Naruto thought. Her tattoo was an indication of intent and collaboration, and while his was hidden - being so close to a member of the Hub indicated a man worthy of respect.

"Why did you join?" she turned and asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "The Hub is just a home for us," he said. "I don't think many join for other reasons." Despite it all, he always restrained from being hostile in Hub territory. Despite the villains and criminals living there, the Hub land was as much a home for them as it was for the strays and forgotten. Just an underground hold for those more unfortunate than others.

She rubbed his arm. "I mean, not a lot of people choose this life. It's not like villains wanted to be that way." she turned to eye him. "So I'm happy…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Happy?"

"I'm happy you're not as bad as they say you are. You could have killed us all by now," She looked more vulnerable than before. Her eyes darting down, her body slouched ever so slightly. "We are all criminals, low-lifes."

He felt anger nip at his stomach. It was like a bile that would rise to his throat. He always thought his anger was like vomit; it was something he had to throw out. "Criminal is a stupid word!" he said, gripping back her arm. "We're just people too, ya know! You're the same as everyone else!"

She paused in her step and he spun her to face him completely as he continued, holding her bare shoulders tightly.

"No such thing as a low-life."

She paused. The low moon twinkled light off of her green eyes as she sniffled. The redness of her cheeks and the quiver of her lips made it too clear she was overwhelmed. "That's a nice thing to say," she said under her breath, "but it is true. I won't ever be anything but on the outside." She turned her head aside, as if to not face Naruto. As if resigning to her fate, slipping out of society and into obscurity.

Naruto said nothing. Instead he bent his knees and grabbed her tightly, raising her above his shoulders as she let out a squeal. He placed her right on top of his back, just like he would a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't see her now, but he imagined she was in shock.

"It will be faster this way." He said. He laughed at her repeated squeals and screams as he leapt onto the roofs of the nearby buildings. The wind dancing around their hair and bodies, pushing and carresing. The winds silencing her cries, and the light bouncing off their bodies. He was fast, and no one normal person could ever travel in this manner. He was a real life ninja, drifting in and out of the shadows and through the skyline of the ghettos.

He gave a glance back at her. Her hair whipped back and she had a strained look. He noted how tight she gripped his neck and smiled at the childishness of it.

Looked back down at the streets, he slowed at the sight of police cars. Not one, nor two. It was not a simple patrol. He stopped. It was a sea of black and white, red and blue, racing down the streets like a pack of wolves. Police never came to this side of the ghetto. It was void of any justice or enforcement. Due to this, it was an area largely controlled by the wild nature of man and a kill or be killed mentality. It made it the one area that Naruto was the most known for, bringing order to an unruly part of the otherwise controlled city.

The sounds were a loud blaring congregation of horns and sirens. He wondered how had he not heard this seconds before.

Though, to see police here was as shocking as a whale in a bank. Despite that perhaps being normal in this world.

"Hey!" Hisui cried. "That's towards the Hub." Her words quieted down by the minute, as if realizing the gravity of the occurrence.

They must have discovered the Hub, Naruto thought. It was obvious that it would eventually happen. The Hub was, while underground and secretive, more of a sheeting name than a location. If this Hub was found then a new Hub would appear in a different abandoned subway line. Or abandoned apartment, or factory. It was not a huge deal at all, except for those caught there. They were most likely to be arrested and indefinitely detained. Even harmed perhaps, police in these parts always got jittery.

And so he turned his body. "Let's get out of here." he didn't take a step before her hand came down hard on his head. The pain shot through and his head fell quickly. Clenching his fist, he shot back up and turned his head to face her, waving it at her threateningly. She didn't appear phased or threatened - she seemed determined, with eyes hardened and lips pressed.

"Oi!" he cried. His head was weak to women, it seemed.

"We can't leave! My sister…"

A groan escaped his lips. Of course, Naruto thought. Turning back to face the waves of police, he watched for a moment - gauging the possibilities. "You do realize that there is no way we stop them right?" he turned his head to eye her weakened eyes. The grip on his neck tightened enough for him to grunt.

"You can get her!" She heightened herself on his back, looking stubbornly at him. "Hurry! Promise me we'll get her!" her cheeks came to her eyes as they watered. She reminded him of Sakura, if not just for a moment. Maybe it was her green eyes, glistening with holden tears.

He growled, a mix of a grunt and a sigh. "Hold on tight."

His legs pounced from roof to roof. He would have to pick up pace - and so he did. He did not bother to look back to see what her reaction was to this speed. A leap, a jump, a dash - and suddenly he was far in front of the cars. His ears just barely picked up the sounds of the oncoming traffic. He kept going before stopping at the noticeably large, barely lit apartment building. It was a hallmark of sorts, a tall symbol of community.

He flipped down from the apartment building down to the subway entrance. Coming down closely in front of a couple men littering with cigarettes lit. Their heads faced him quickly, before turning back to take more drags. They would cause no issue.

Naruto felt the woman crawl down from his back. "I'll go get her." She didn't hesitate to go sprinting through the entrance and down the stairs. Naruto felt a smile at his lips, she didn't even stop for one moment to tell him anything at all. He couldn't help it, he resonated with that. That desire to protect.

"Hey, man."

Naruto turned to the voice. He was plain, drawing on his cigarette. Naruto nodded at him. He appeared warm enough a person. He sat firmly on the left of the other man, on top of a medium sized rusted barrel. The other stood rather slanted, smoking while his other hand comforted itself inside his pocket - a noticeable scar over his eye.

"Whatcha guys running from?" He flicked his finger on the end of the cig, hitting off the excess.

Naruto realized suddenly, that not a single person here knew the danger coming. "Police," he said quickly. "You guys should go."

The two of them looked at each other, eyebrows raised and frowns set. "Police in Shin Ghetto?" the one on the right crossed his arms.

"They comin' here?" the one on the left asked, sliding off the barrel.

Naruto nodded.

They shrugged and began walking down the dimly lit sidewalk. Naruto felt a bead of amused sweat come down to his ear - they didn't seem to care at all. The one with the scar turned, his hand still firmly in his pocket and still smoking without a care. He had a small bend to the lip, a snakelike smile. "You're _Hokage_ right?"

Naruto felt his jaw come down. He hunched over and pointed at the chuckling duo. "You guys too?" He felt a bit of shame deep down. He always prided himself in the fact that, being in a new world he would be able to hide himself expertly. The fact that everyone knew his vigilante persona and his civilian persona were connected stung a deep pain in his pride.

He heard sirens then. The two stopped their chatter and scrambled off then. Ambling down the streets and into the shadows of the alleys. Turning back to face the door Hisui had raced down, he felt an anxious feeling creep down his throat.

He wouldn't stoop so low to kill police to prevent them from arresting known criminals. He could always stall, but he wouldn't kill them. Especially now, that he had begun his reforming as a vigilante. It had already been a struggle enough to gain a small amount of favor with the populace. It wasn't worth protecting a single prostitute and her sister.

Naruto bit his cheek. In the end he was a sucker for this though, and he knew it. He would always do the stupidest possible thing. There was no doubt that the stupidest maneuver his could make would be doing everything it took to protect this random woman and her sister. Just as he had done so many times with other strangers in the past.

The door crashed open as a group barreled through. It was not Hisui. It was a random assortment of men and women, old and young. A sea of them, pouring out of the subway in hurry to escape.

Naruto noted that Hisui must have opened her mouth a little too wide. Telling everyone that the police onslaught was coming before she herself had the chance to escape was a mistake.

He heard the skidding sound of cars stopping. Naruto didn't need to turn to know what exactly was happening.

"Stop!" one of the officers must have shouted.

In the crowd, he spotted a faint blush of red hair. There she was, dragging a girl in her late teens. Hisui waved, before her face distorted at the sight of the police behind him. It wasn't just her, there was a noticeable change in the crowd. Naruto noticed the wide eyes, the scrambled movements. The screams and shouts.

" _Endeavor_! Go, run, go!"

Naruto turned to look.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the flames. Fire was adorning this man like a fine silk dress would a maiden. He was taller than Naruto, and incredibly large. He was of the likeness of a flaming volcano. Naruto had heard stories of this man. Stories mainly about his incredible power over fire and his aggressive behaviour.

Naruto's eyes were drawn to his long, wide smile. Fire danced above his lips in the likeness of a moustache, and played with the wind. "There you are," In an act of over exaggeration, he brought his hand ever so slowly to point his finger at Naruto's chest. " _B-Rank_ vigilante _\- Hokage_."

"I'm only _B-Rank_?" Naruto whispered to himself, scratching his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Snapping his finger suddenly, he pointed back at _Endeavor_. "You know I am _Hokage_ too!?"

A woman stepped to the side of _Endeavor_. She was just as stand-out as _Endeavor_ was, with minor reptilian features and vibrant blonde hair. She seemed kind, a giggle escaping her lips. "Only one man has whiskers like those."

 _Endeavo_ r glanced down at her, his smile wavering down to an annoyingly smug frown. "Don't get in my way, _Ryukyu_." She bent her neck to look up at him, and only kept her smile. The small wings behind her ears fluttered. Her right eye was blocked by large jagged bone-like protrusions. Naruto heard of this hero as well, a hero with a dragon quirk. She was famed for her beauty, grace and power. She evidently took pride in her appearance, and her visible slitted eye gave away an exotic appearance — much like his own whiskers.

Naruto reached his hand out to his face and pinched his whiskers. _Damn things, why did I go ahead and put this shit on my mask?_

"Stop there!" An officer moved to rush forward at the retreating crowd. Naruto slid into position to stop him.

A pillar of flame blocked the officer. "Leave them." _Endeavor_ said. The officer shook in place. Sweat glistened his skin as if doused by a hose. The large man took a step forward, staring deeply into Naruto's eyes. His smile returned, and it deeply irritated Naruto. "We came for him."

 _Ryukyu_ crossed her arms, still smiling gently. "Indeed," she said. They met eyes for a moment, and Naruto took in her likeness of his Grandma Tsunade. "leave this to us."

 _Endeavor_ let a gutteral sound out of his throat. "Leave it to me!" He bent his neck to confront her, face contorting. "I don't need you, _Rank 9_."

Her smile dropped into a frown. She closed her eye and sighed, "Indeed." She put her hand on her hip and looked at Naruto again. "Go ahead, then."

 _Endeavor_ cocked back his arm. "I don't need you to tell me anything!" He was over Naruto in a second, throwing his fist down at the smaller man.

Naruto cocked his head. "You're fast." Naruto felt the rush creep into his lungs, the excitement of battle; he couldn't help a smile. He flipped into the air, directly over _Endeavor_.

 _Endeavor's_ fist burrowed into the ground, rocks kicking up in every direction. "I'm faster." Naruto said, falling down behind the crouched man.

 _Endeavor_ threw his hand out of the pavement, spinning around and cocking his fist back once again. " _Jet Burn_!" Like a hose of water, a stream of pure flames whirled through his fist and towards Naruto.

He moved to dodge again, but his eye caught the movement behind him. The police force, and that woman from before.

Crouching low, he placed his hands spread on the concrete. As if obeying his command, the ground itself moved into the skies to shield him from the flames. One by one, a continuous hall of walls came up to meet with the stream of flames.

The explosion came in the sight of a rose of orange and red, blossoming and whistling. It wasn't long before it died down and came back as smoke. The black clouds blocked any sight of Naruto's foe.

"Oi," Naruto stood, placing his hand on the familiar spot on his neck. "What would have happened if I dodged?"

"I would have stepped in of course." her voice was melodious. _Ryukyu's_ steps clacked on the ground as she made her way behind him. "You're more dangerous than we were informed. An elemental quirk too..."

Naruto spared her a glance before turning back to the smoke. In a moment it parted for _Endeavor's_ bright body as it propelled itself towards him. He reached deep into his jacket and pulled out a single kunai, flipping it so the blade faced backwards.

"This guy really isn't letting up." Naruto sighed.

The fist came quickly, and left a trail of fire behind it. Naruto ducked under, his hair barely whizzing below the flames. Naruto leapt forward, his kunai coming towards _Endeavor's_ midsection.

It was caught in _Endeavor's_ fist, and subsequently melted away. Naruto retreated his hand quickly as to be cautious. "Give up, kid."

Naruto only gave a chuckle. "Let me teach ya a lesson."

In a blur of black, Naruto whipped his leg at Endeavor's exposed shoulder. The muscled man shot like a bullet into the apartment building, crushing through the bricks and kicking up a cloud of dust.

Naruto grinned at the gasps coming from behind him. He was surely putting on a show. He ignored the heat dying down on his leg.

"Kick his ass, Naruto!" Hisui called.

Naruto tilted his head at her. She had stayed, without her sister. She was the only one left, her arms in the air waving. He couldn't help but wonder where she had even heard his name from. But he grinned nonetheless. "Yeah!" his fist made a clapping sound as it came in contact with his open palm.

He faintly heard the sound of bricks clanking onto the floor, _Endeavor_ dusting them off his body casually as if just lint. The flames on his face whipped violently. His cheeks hardened and teeth gritted, he raised a clenched fist close to his chest. "You're not _B-Rank."_ He said, an animalistic sound fleeing his throat. The flames around his body grew and twirled.

Naruto thinned his lips at the display of rising power. _Endeavor_ was slow compared to Naruto, but an incredibly powerful hero. However, the worst possible matchup he could have faced was Naruto. Even if he had managed to force him into his _Sage_ form, his elements would do nothing. He spared a glance back at the force behind him; they were the only thing in danger here.

 _Endeavor_ shot towards him again, the same predictable punch. Naruto dodged and shifted to the right with a leap, making distance — his back towards the alleys and buildings. The flaming hero threw his fist out in a punch again, staying in his spot. " _Jet Burn!"_

The flames shot at him again. It was quicker and hotter than before. Naruto hopped over it.

"I commend you." A large, reptilian fist came at him quicker than _Endeavor_ ever had. Naruto recoiled in the air, kicking off of the knuckle to gain distance.

"Oi!" Naruto cried. "You're a dragon!" It was that woman from before. Her hair now adorned the dragon before him, large and jagged. Scales and large slitted eyes, it forced goosebumps.

The chime like giggle should not have come from that large beast. "Indeed," her voice came.

"Out of the way, _9!" Endeavor_ shot out a flame at the both of them. Naruto substituted away quickly, giving a last look at the dragon's twitching eye.

He appeared next to _Endeavor._ The man had no sign of noticing. The hero let out a humph. Naruto disliked him more than before, he seemed too quick to put his teammates in his line of fire. As evident by his teammate's ignited body.

Naruto shot his arm at his, it sounding a noticeable crunch. _Endeavor_ winced and spun to throw a fist, which Naruto swiftly parried to the side. Naruto countered with a jab to his neck which was blocked by his elbow — another crunch. Naruto's arms blurred in a series of jabs and punches, barely any being successfully parried by _Endeavor_.

 _As long as I stay close,_ Naruto thought, _he has no chance to use his quirk._

 _Endeavor_ fell back a step after a grunt. "You're strong for a runt." Naruto wondered if he even noticed his bones giving away under the pressure of his chakra-induced hand to hand combat.

A claw came at him from behind. Naruto twirled out of the way, coming close to Hisui. "Hey," he waved. She grinned cheekily and blew a kiss.

 _Endeavor's_ flames got stronger. "I'm sick of this," he threw both hand up towards Hisui. "Block this!"

 _Ryukyu_ turned to him hurriedly, "Hey - there's a civilian - don't!"

He brightened like a bulb in the dark. Light escaped from every inch and pore of his body, gathering into a hurricane in but a moment.

Naruto dashed in front of the dazed Hisui.

" _Prominence Burn!"_

It was a beam. A beam of absolute, concentrated fire. A phoenix's complete laser. In its wake it left utter destruction.

Blinding light.

* * *

 **End of prologue. Reviews are appreciated. If we try blowing up this crossover maybe we can get some good stories.**


End file.
